firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortis dan Hoff
Fortis dan Hoff is the loud and impatient Lord Chamberlain of The Union. He is responsible for the High King’s household and person, as well as presiding over meetings of the Open Council and Audiences. Appearance and Personality Hoff is a fat man with a red face. He is rude, unpleasant, quick to anger, a bit of a drunkard, and nearly incapable of compassion. History In his youth, Hoff was previously a champion of the national fencing Contest. The Lord Chamberlain is a member of the Closed Council, and with Varuz tries to stay neutral in the conflict between Sult and Marovia on the assembly. He conducts many of the duties of the otherwise incapable King Guslav. The Blade Itself Lord Chamberlain Hoff chairs the Audience, a meeting for applicants seeking an audience with the High King. He treats all the supplicants with equal disdain, be they a lowly peasant, an ostentatious Mercer, or an emissary from The North. However, the final petitioner leaves even the Lord Chamberlain shaken; Yoru Sulfur, a Magi heralding the return of the fabled Bayaz to the Closed Council. Hoff chairs the Open Council when Fenris the Feared offers peace with The Union, but only in return for the territory of Angland, which causes uproar amongst the nobles. And again when Arch Lector Sult and Inquisitor Glokta expose the treasonous activities of the Guild of Mercers. At The Contest, Hoff hosts the event, and give an impassioned speach justifying the traditional competition despite the war in Angland with The North. During the victory dinner for the champion, Jezel dan Luthar, he introduces the play intended by Sult to expose Bayaz as a fraud. As the Union Army prepare to depart for war, the Lord Chamberlain orders Jezal to attend a meeting in the Agriont. There Jezal is given no choice but to join Bayaz' “adventure” to the Edge of the World. Before They Are Hanged Hoff is the first to be called when the body of Prince Raynault is found, murdered in the Palace. Last Argument of KingsCategory:Characters When a peasant revolt flares near Keln, Hoff chairs the Closed Council where Colonel Luthar is ordered to quell the troublesome rebellion, with help from Bayaz. The Lord Chamberlain greets Jezal on his hero’s return, where King Guslav slides from his chair dead. Hoff presides over the Open Council for the election of the new High King of the Union, where Bayaz springs his surprise; Colonel Luthar is none other than the illegitimate son of the recently deceased King Guslav. Jezal is voted the new High King. However, Jezal soon proves to be less spineless than expected, going into a rage during the Closed Council, when the powerful old men fail to listen to him. By the end of the Gurkish siege, Lord Marshal West is shocked to see how submissive and respectful Hoff is towards King Jezal. After a meeting of the Closed Council, Hoff pulls Arch Lector Glokta aside, and warns him that the King's former lover, Ardee West, is pregnant with Jezal’s bastard. Glokta agrees to deal with it, but the Lord Chamberlain is shocked with his solution; instead of killing Ardee, the cripple marries her. When Hoff confronts him, Glokta coldly cautions him against threatening his wife and HIS unborn child. Category:Characters from the Union